Heaven in Hell
by Dindrane
Summary: A collection of Yugioh related poems, thoughts on the characters, thoughts of the characters about each other.
1. Heaven in Hell

_There is heaven in hell_

And freedom born of chains

For love is the strongest force 

In the world

And the most diverse.

A/N: This is for my friends out there whom I've bored to death by telling them my background is in poetry. I decided to give you a taste of what my 'real' writing is like.

The irony in this is that only one poem in this little collection of my madness was actually written for Yugioh. It's obvious which one it is as well. The rest of them were written long before Yugioh made it's journey across the ocean. I can, however, picture various characters thinking and feeling the things these poems describe. So…

Oh, yeah, the poems are mine, the characters are not. 


	2. Bitter Snow

**__**

Bitter Snow

(From Seto to Jou)

I love you so much

And the sweetest joy I've ever known

I believed must be condemned to the freezing snow-

Laid to rest

Beneath layer on layer of soft white stuff

Compounding with its weight

A pain I would live with all my life

Instead of you.

All that I could do was let you go

On your own path alone.

Your freedom was to be 

My one great gift to you.

Here in winter,

Snow foretold in skies of gray,

Every self-fulfilling prophecy I have made

Must be melted away-

The greatest gift I can give to you

Is that you never have to be alone.

My sweetest joy will live on heights

Above the bitter snow.


	3. Pharaoh

**__**

Pharaoh

(Yugi thoughts on Yami)

Always my hero-

The mystic of dark dreams

And the mythic shadow

Of my soul…

Maybe I knew you lifetimes ago,

Perhaps only bare years-

But if the soul lives forever

Mine will seek yours out 

On whatever planes may be.


	4. Lying Eyes

**__**

Lying Eyes

(from Jou to Seto)

Be my friend,

Brother,

Lover…

Your eyes hold hatred 

And your eyes lie.

I know only too well all that you hide

And the part of you that has died.

Twin chips of blue diamond ice 

Burn a path

Right down inside your soul

To the hell you hold.

You think that pain

Is your prisoner,

But sweet baby blue eyes,

You've mixed it up…

That particular monster 

Just eats you up heart and soul.

I've been keeping up on my homework.

I'm not the dumb mutt

Everyone seems to see

And I can read between the lines.

The tabloids tell

A Cinderella

Rags to riches tale,

But your eyes say otherwise.

I may be little more than a stray,

But I've been where you are,

Lost and alone

Trapped in the dark,

And I've survived.

It only takes one person

To see inside the frozen shell-

Someone with the courage to reach out

And watch hell divide.

You're not so tough.

You're just terrified to feel-

To be broken by emotion.

But I am strong and patient, 

Though others think

I'm just hardheaded and impulsive.

And I know that my fire can 

Melt all that ice away. 


	5. Cecelia Aurora

**__**

Cecelia Aurora 

(from Maximillion to his bride)

You are morning-

Sun and air,

Fresh and clean,

And somehow unaware.

Your beauty seems a fragile flower

Awakening anew,

Reborn with every dawning,

Bathed in the freshness of dew-

A baptismal legacy 

Of the night from which you rise,

The stars still shining in your eyes

And a warmer star,

Nearer still,

Warms and dries

Drawing up the strength

That still is growing.

And you are morning

In the still hours moving

The sun across the sky 

With slow patience

Reaching for the center of the Earth-

The Mother giving all and each birth.

The quiet time,

Transitory, moving in on day,

Gently, as if the hourglass

Could be willed to stop

For a moment between heartbeats,

Slowing down the swiftness of change

To the pace of the flower

From the seed taking its time

To push through the darkness

And the weight of the earth

And reach for the sun 

In a slow gradual blooming-

Like the dawn peeking over

The rim of the world-

Soft colors,

Then fiery-

Taking the shape of the sun

In a wheel of glory.

Always new as each day's journey

Is burned

Away in the birth of another-

You are morning.


	6. More than Myself

**__**

More Than Myself

(Croquet on Pegasus)

The firelight exposes the shadows 

On his face

That I never saw before,

And, yes, I care.

Somehow

Even if the world is crashing

And he is never

The same again,

I would still love him 

More than myself

For he is my friend.


	7. My Veiled Shadow

**__**

My Veiled Shadow

(Pegasus on Croquet-this pushes the boundaries of borderline yaoi about as far as I will go with this pairing.)

Walk with me a while 

Upon this gentle earth as I cast my silver net

Both far and wide

To draw those I love deep within

On my spellbound enchanted isle.

Your presence honors me,

Though I am most certain

You are completely unaware-

Innocent, but not unstained.

My veiled shadow-

In servitude you teach

A level of mastery I will never reach.

Silence, too, speaks

With the voice of a thundering roar.

In stillness the earth forever spins-

Movement never ends

And solid is the shifting sand

Borne down by time

From glorious mountains

To fine and feathered grains

Flowing through your rough

And calloused hands-

This is what I've learned from you.

Little enough is what it appears to be.

Appearance deceives,

Slight of hand,

A line drawn-

An illusion created.

Arbitrary as the Fates are,

You still are by my side.

One by one

My family slipped away

Until, I too, longed for an early grave.

I ask very little of you-

Stay-

If my command

Means anything to you-

Simply stay,

Give my heart a place to rest.

All luxurious things are mine,

Yet the comfort I treasure most

Is the unconditional grace

Of your constant cherished presence,

The power and the privilege of your love.


	8. Malik

**__**

Malik

The desert burns my feet,

Turns my body dark,

My friends are lizards and snakes,

I know undying hunger-

I am a child of the sand.


	9. Seto

**__**

Seto

Frozen and 

Ice-like-

Though clear,

Mysterious.

Though cold,

A flame

Under glass-

Hard 

But not unbreakable.


	10. Broken Souls

**__**

Broken Souls

(Ryou and Bakura)

Forever together ,

Forever apart,

Light loving darkness,

Dark hating light. 

Broken souls 

Bound to destiny,

Magic and mystery,

Brought together-

Made whole.


End file.
